lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Crossing: Jealous Celeste
I had something strange happen to me, do any of you know of a game called Animal Crossing: Wild World, it a game that was released by Nintendo in 2005, it's the second in a series of 4, the latest one being Animal Crossing: New Leaf. But enough about the series let's get right on to my story. It all started on June the 10th, I was bored that day so I decided to play an old favorite, Animal Crossing: Wild World, I popped the game into my DSi, and the game started up normal, I started a new game over an old village that I made, everything played out like normal I named my character Lancer and named my town Tazmily (A Tribute to MOTHER 3), I arrived at the town hall and received the map from Pelly like you normally would, I'll skip ahead without too mentioning many details about the game. After I finished all of Tom Nook's chores, I was set free from this work, and I decided to visit the Museum and see Celeste (She run's the observatory), she was my all time favorite character and video game crush, I talked to her and she Â went through her usual introduction that she would normally do when you meet her for the first time. This is when things began to get strange, When I selected the “You're Cute” Option, Celeste Said This, “Oh, no one has ever said that to me before, your the nicest person I've ever met, please come by more often.” That was strange, she would never say that normally she would look flustered and say “You're teasing me, aren't you?” then she would look Â kind of angry and then say “Why don't you just take a peek through the telescope?”, she didn't say that, and to me, that was very unusual. Even more strange is that she asked my what my birthday was, that was even more unusual because normally a villager would ask you for your birthday, not Celeste, besides she would never ask for your birthday, at least under normal terms. I then decided to leave, I then went to talk to a female villager, Pate to be exact, I talked to her for a while, then I decided to save the game and turn it off. The next day, I went to the Museum, this is when things took a turn for the worst, I talked to Celeste, and she said, “I Don't Like Her, what were you doing with her” she looked angrier than she would ever be, she then went on by saying, “You are mine and only mine.” This was very unusual, even for someone like Celeste. I then left the Museum and decided to head home, upon entering my house a text box appeared saying “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH SOMEONE HELP ME”, I ran to where the screaming came from, what I saw was horrifying, it was Pate, she laid in a pool of blood, she looked like she was stabbed multiple times, like someone had genuine hatred for her. I saved the game and turned it off. The next few days the same thing happened, talked to a female villager, Celeste said I'd be her's and only her's, the villager dies, etc. I think Celeste may have been involved in these gruesome murders, that instinct became true after the last two females, the pelicans that ran the post office, where found dead. I went to the Museum a final time and upon entering the Museum, I saw Blathers (Celeste's Older Brother and Main Curator of the Museum), he looked very depressed, then the said as I approached the door to the observatory, Blathers when on by saying, “Please don't go in there.” But I didn't listen to him and I entered the observatory, and Celeste wasn't there. I then left the observatory. Â I wasn't even in the museum, I was in a black space I walked up and I saw something, it was Celeste, I went up to her and I talked to her and she said “Why didn't you listen to me, don't you know, I loved you, why were you oblivious to me. Oh well, it doesn't matter. We are alone, only the two of us.” Celeste then said her final words “I LOVE YOU.” The game then turned off on its own. When I booted the game back up, my save file was gone. I've never been able to look at Celeste the same way again. .......... Until a year later when I got Animal Crossing New Leaf for the 3DS and realized Celeste wasn't in the game, as far as I knew, until I was asked about adding a second floor to the museum and when I did, I went up to the second floor, and to my horror, Celeste was there, and I talked to her, and then she said “You thought that going to another game would keep you away from me Lancer?”, which was odd because I didn't name my character Lancer. She then went on to say that she still loves me, even if I am a different character, she still knows me as Lancer, consider that's my name and the name I went with my character back in Wild World, she must know who I am. She must love me, the real me, not just the character. Then the 3DS turned off, so I turned it back on and tried to get back into the game and saw that the usual Animal Crossing New Leaf icon was replaced with a Celeste icon and it looked like she was looking at me. I started the game up, there was no loading icon, and when the title screen came up, all I saw was Celeste looking up at what seemed to be the sky, but in reality, she was looking at me. I pressed the start button and selected the button to load the save data, and it said that it was loading the save data, without going to the separate loading screen area. The game then loaded up, and the world was all in black and white except for my character. The only things that were in my village were my house and the trees, and all the trees looked dead, even the town tree, and the aircheck version of Hypno KK was playing in the background. There were signs with arrows on them that lead me to , and more signs that led me to the museum. When I entered, a text box appeared, and it said, “go to the second floor!” so I went up and ended up in a black void, just like back in Wild World, I kept walking up until I saw “her”. Celeste was just standing there. So I went up to her and pressed the A button, and then she said: “doesn't this feel familiar, like you have been here before?” I realized what she meant. It was like back in Wild World. And then Celeste began to walk towards my character, and before she got close, a text box appeared telling me to take out the game card and smash it. I could only assume that was Blathers telling me that, so I did exactly that, took out the game card, turned off the 3DS, and smashed it with a hammer that was nearby. I thought I was finally free until I turned on the 3DS and the menu screen did not appear, and instead a text box appeared saying “I LOVE YOU!” and was then followed with “Turn around!” when I turned around, I saw on my desk was a Celeste Amiibo with no eyes and I heard a voice saying "It's not over yet" Category:Vidya games Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Shok ending